


On the Verge

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Supernatural, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: Okay, so there's no rhyme or reason for this fic and I don't have a summary for it either. So read and find out; one thing that I can tell you is that it's Claire Novak and Benton Fraser, unrequited love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there's no rhyme or reason for this fic and I don't have a summary for it either. So read and find out; one thing that I can tell you is that it's Claire Novak and Benton Fraser, unrequited love.

Wind whipped her long blond hair around her face, obscuring her vision and getting in her mouth. It didn't matter though, it was part of the experience. Her arms out-stretched at her sides, her fingers unfolded and spread, the air between her fingers. Her heels were the only thing that was touching something solid, it was her whole support as the toes of her shoes peeked out over the edge. She was poised forward like the figurehead on the bow of a ship. It was nearly like that, actually. The only thing missing was the water. Instead it was grey concrete ten stories beneath her feet. Been there longer than she's been alive. Seen more than she had, the thousands of soles that walked, ran, stepped and trotted across its surface. It was plain stupid to be jealous of something that was created out of cement, sand, minerals and water-- but she was wistful. 

She wasn't going to do it, not just yet, it was all part of the game.

There wasn't a point to this, not anymore--

" _Claire_!"

Claire looked over her shoulder, her hand swiping the hair out of her face to see _him._ He was the one that she'd been waiting for. Dressed in red; it was his colour, the one that defined him. It was the colour of his nation, if his soul had a colour, that would be it. The colour of love, anger, that warm-fuzzy feeling, that hot poker. But that was who he was, that was who Fraser is.

She looked at him for a moment, a bitter feeling twisting her lips before she turned back out to the edge. She lifted her foot and heard the crunch of gravel as Fraser ran towards her, trying to reach the edge before her foot came down. But he didn't make it in time. There was no resistance as her foot met open air and her body followed. Her eyes slipped closed, in four seconds she'd hit.

But it didn't come. Instead, her wrist was grabbed and she jerked to a painful halt. She let out a yell as her shoulder threatened to dislocate. She opened her eyes to find them looking into Fraser’s, they were the colour of Lake Michigan when the sun was high in the sky. 

He jaw was clenched with strain as he struggled to keep his hold on her from slipping. She didn't try and help him as he tried to reach for her other wrist, and instead that wistful smile played across her lips. Fraser was oblivious to any advances of the sexual kind made his way, unaware of how many people fall for him hard. Just as he was unaware of the fact that from the first moment they bumped shoulders on the street and locked gazes, that he grabbed her heart like he was her wrist and took it hostage with no intent on giving it back.

Not that Fraser noticed that he held Claire's heart captive.

But even if he didn’t know that, Claire knew that he would come for her and never let go-- even if it wasn’t in the way that she wished, it was something at least. Something that she didn’t plan on letting go and the same was for him, he wasn’t going to let her fall.


End file.
